The GuardiansElements
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: A princess of another world must rely on heroes from 3 other worlds in order to save her own! Digimon, Naruto, and Bleach crossover! Join Naruto, Ichigo, and your other favorite characters as they fight to save this world and return to their own.
1. introduction

In a realm different than most a princess ran for her life

Well this is my crossover story that I've been doing as a blog story at . It's a crossover of Digimon, Naruto, and Bleach. Yeah the disclaimer to get it out of the way: I don't own Digimon, Naruto, or Bleach just the OC: Hotaru and the sprites.



**The Guardians: Fate of One World**

In a realm different than most a princess ran for her life. Her fiery reddish orange hair was coming out of it's beautiful braided bun as she ran down the hall of worlds. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran looking for the one door that sealed it away.

'Why are they doing this? Why did they all have to die? Am I really the only one left?' She thought as she wiped the tears away from her amber eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat or two as she heard the killers closing in on her. She tried to push forward faster, but lost her footing.

"I'm dead for sure now." She whispered as she hit the ground. "No I must make it to call the Guardians here!"

She got up as three blood soaked men appeared behind her. "Now, now Hotaru there is no escaping your destiny of death. If you run to another world the phases will just follow you there. You are the last of the Elemental Princesses why not join your sisters."

Hotaru back up away from the men gripping her Katana sword as hard as she could. The ruby stone on the hilt pressed into her palm. Could she fight them? "I'm not afraid of you, Aizen!" She yelled at the man.

He chuckled at her, "Oh but you should be. You and that Cat Demon of yours' should be very afraid of me. Who do you think is going to stop us?"

"You are naïve Aizen, the Guardian will be called to protect me. I can only hope to hold you off till they arrive to rescue me." Hotaru told him as she pulled out her Katana. "Now light the world on fire, Himoto!"

Hotaru charged at Aizen with her released Zanpakuto, but the man to Aizen's right stepped in front of him.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!" The blade of his little sword shot towards Hotaru and pierced her in the shoulder.

The man's grin didn't fade as Hotaru became a stump of wood. "The substitution jutsu. I was careless again Lord Aizen."

Hotaru's plan had worked. She knew if she charged at Aizen that Gin Ichimaru would protect him giving Hotaru a chance to escape by using her ninja abilities. She put her Zanpakuto back into its holder and rubbed her right palm getting blood on her thumb. Several glowing koi like creatures floated towards her.

"Please you must find the Guardians for me! My brothers and sisters are all dead and now I am the last of the elementals. My life is in great danger and I am powerless against these forces that threaten me. You must find the Guardians and bring them here!" Hotaru begged them to help her.

"Coo!" that was the sound they made as the nodded their heads and headed out into the portals.


	2. sprites and the chosen ones

The Guardians: Shinobi Realm

The Guardians: Shinobi Realm

The Koi or sprites left Hotaru sitting alone in the sealed room, and traveled out into three different portals of the many realms: The Shinobi, Soul, and Digital realms.

'Your power is strong, oh guardian of Thunder! She cries out to you to fuel her! You roar for her strength, so rush to her!' The blue koi said as it landed on Sasuke's head.

'Dance to her calming ways for life! Stand strong against her anger and flee from his wrath! Befriend that you fear, and never leave her side!' The green one said to Sakura.

'Roar in anger at her betrayal! Flow to him for comfort, and destroy what you like! Create new life in order to save yours. Protect her for she is you!' The crimson said to Naruto.

'Your power grows by the power of the twins, yet you are stronger than them! They dance to please you and you give them comfort even though you are distant. Come and calm her raging anger!' The gray one said to Shikamaru.

'She dances toying with you with life and death! Kissing you while she chokes you, yet you cannot survive without her! Only until the innocent one frees you will you be strong!' A brown one to Rock Lee.

Soul Realm

'You are strong and yet kind. You protect life, yet you also take it away! They dance underneath you! She jumps as high as she can to understand you! But you guide her down saying not today!' The purple sprite said to Ichigo.

'You give one life and the other you choke her power! You are calm, but be warned raging anger can come faster than light! Longing for freedom, yet you are bound to loyalty. Stand by her side to protect her and calm her!' A blue sprite said as it found Uryu.

'You give breath to all! And all protect you for your powers! Now protect them so you may become stronger!' A pink said to Orihime.

'Freeze your enemies in their path! Dance in the cold of night, warming the hearts of your allies! Let go of your burden for you are fragile! Look and seek out your allies for comfort!' A bright blue sprite said to Rukia.

'Distant from the world, you find hope in what few allies you have! Like your fragile sister you freeze all of your enemies in their path! You power strikes fear into the eyes of the world!' A pale blue one to Hitsugaya.

'Your allies stand by you faithfully! Stay calm for your anger fuels your power! She will rush to you for a jump start! Chose wisely your actions!' A yellow sprite to Renji.

Digital Realm

'You distance yourself from everyone in fear. Yet you are the most loyal among your allies! Never giving up hope you shine when no one else can! Shine for her!' A white sprite said to Koji.

'You dance between emotions. Yet you are always a friend to your allies! You may anger easily but you never lose sight of you beliefs! You are powerful but your enemies laugh at you! Show them the true you!' A violet sprite said to Zoe.

'You and her are the same. Feeling like no one understands your pain! Fighting to survive! Don't be afraid to seek comfort among allies! Stand strong against your enemies and protect your friends! Let your anger flare!' A red one to Rika and Renamon.


	3. meeting

A bright light flashed over all three realms, transporting all the Guardians to Hotaru's realm of existence

A bright light flashed over all three realms, transporting all the Guardians to Hotaru's realm of existence. The sprites were the first to arrive. Hotaru stood up letting her fiery orange hair flow down her back and shoulders. Both her frown and tears changed as she saw the sprites dancing above her. They had done it; the Guardians were coming to save her and her world from evil. Next thing that happened Hotaru and the sprites were surrounded by: 4 ninja, 1 kunoichi, 4 soul reapers, 1 Quincy, 2 spirits DigiDestined, 1 Digimon tamer, and 1 girl with unique power. Their response to their call was unlike anything Hotaru expected.

"Um, where are we?" The pink haired kunoichi asked.

"I have no idea, Sakura." The blonde haired, orange clad boy answered her as he looked around. "Sasuke!" Hotaru laughed as the blonde tackled the emo samurai looking black head to the ground.

"What a drag think before you act Naruto. For all we know Sasuke would just put another hole in your chest." The shinobi with a black ponytail said to his comrade.

"Get off of me you loser." Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him.

"Hey!" the ninja looked over at the soul realm guardians. "Who the hell are you?" The soul reaper with orange hair asked.

Before anyone could answer Naruto jumped in front, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next great Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! Believe it!"

All the other ninja sighed and gave a loud groan, "I think that's been bottled up in Naruto for awhile now. I'm Sakura Haruno." The pink haired kunoichi smiled at them.

"Explanations are such a drag. The name's Shikamaru Nara."

The ninja with a black bowl cut jumped next to Naruto, "I am the Hidden Leaf's handsome devil, Rock Lee!"

"Hmph, Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha. And you would be?" Sasuke asked the soul reapers.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper." The orange hair soul reaper said. "This is Orihime." He pointed to the orange haired girl standing next to him.

The shortest soul reaper moved up next to Orihime.

"So who are you shortie?" Naruto asked.

"I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten." He said as he looked ticked.

The other two soul reapers shrugged their shoulders, "I'm Renji Abarai Lieutant of squad six."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki of squad thirteen."

"And I'm Uryu Ishiha the last of the Quincies." The black haired boy with glasses introduced himself.

Naruto busted out laughing after they were finished, "What kind of name is Ichigo for a guy?! Isn't strawberry something you name a girl?"

Ichigo's vein popped out a bit, "My name is not Strawberry!! Ichi means number one and go mean guardian! Plus what's up with your name?! Your parents named you fishcake of whirlpool!" Ichigo yelled back at Naruto.

"My mother and father named me after a character in one of my godfather's book okay! I happen to like my name even more for that reason!" Naruto yelled to Ichigo about his name.

Shikamaru sighed as Ichigo and Naruto argued, "What a drag it's like having Naruto in stereo but without the shadow clones."

"I was thinking the same thing about Ichigo." Rukia commented to Shikamaru.

"It also looks like Uryu and Sasuke are getting along." Renji commented to the two.

"So last of the Quincies?" Sasuke asked Uryu.

"Yes and you are the last of the Uchihas?" Uryu asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, well there's one other left, but everyone thought he was dead. My clan was killed by my older brother and then I killed him for revenge." Sasuke explained.

"My father still has his Quincy powers, but he does nothing towards being a Quincy really. Most of the Quincies were killed by the soul reapers." Uryu explained.

"I see so we are alike." Sasuke added.

"Um shouldn't we try to stop Naruto and Ichigo?" Lee asked the group.

"Why this keep Ichigo out of trouble." Toshiro pointed out.

"And likewise with Naruto." Sakura added.

Nether the ninjas or the soul reapers had noticed the last four members of the guardians, who were talking to Hotaru.

"Great so how do we shut up the clowns over there?" The boy with long black hair asked.

"Leave that to me." The reddish brown haired girl told him. She made her way over to where Naruto and Ichigo were arguing. "Hey goggleheads! Are ya finished yet?"

"What the Goggleheads?!" Both Ichigo and Naruto yelled at the girl.

"You're pretty good at that." The long haired boy said.

"Ya well I deal with several goggleheads on a daily basis. The name's Rika and that's my Digimon partner, Renamon. I'm known as the Digimon Queen." The girl introduced herself to the group.

"I'm Koji and I am the legendary warrior of Light." the boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Zoe the legendary warrior of Wind!"

Hotaru spoke up after Zoe introduced herself to the other guardians, "I am Hotaru the princess of Fire and I have called you all here to save my world. Three dangerous enemies of your realms have joined forces against my realm and have killed my friends and family in order to steal our power stones. If they combine all of the stones they could ultimately rule over all of the realms not just the ones they came from. You must join forces against them and save the power stones and protect the very last power stone from them. Are you all willing to do this for me?"


	4. scouts

An alarm sounded within the room

An alarm sounded within the room. "What the hell is that?" Renji asked.

"Oh no they sent out scouts!" Hotaru told everyone.

"Scouts?!"

"Yes they could be anything, Digimon to Hollows. As far as I can tell they are in the courtyard." Hotaru informed them.

"Alright then to the courtyard!" Naruto yelled as he headed with Ichigo to the door.

"Hold on you two first of all someone needs to stay here with Hotaru. Second the rest of us will spilt up and move to the courtyard and the throne room." Toshiro stopped them.

"Yeah and who died and made you the leader, Shortie?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well Toshiro is a captain ranked soul reaper so he would be the highest ranking person here and then it would be Renji for he's a Lieutant ranked soul reaper." Orihime explained to Naruto.

"Huh?"

"In other words Toshiro is a Kage compared to you Naruto." Shikamaru commented.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm still a Genin!" Naruto yelled back in his defense.

"Okay so here's how it's going to be then, Orihime since you're a healer you should stay with Hotaru. But that would also leave Orihime open to attacks if these scouts get pass us. So someone else has to stay with them as well." Toshiro explained.

"Simple, Sakura is also a healer so she should stay here as well then we need at least one more to stay with them. So?" Shikamaru added.

"I'll stay here with them!" Zoe and Lee said at the same time.

"Okay so then we spilt into two groups of five and head to the courtyard and the throne room." Toshiro looked at the computer once again. "Renji take Ichigo, Naruto, Shikamaru and Koji to the courtyard from the looks of things there's more Hollows there. Everyone else you're with me in the throne room."


	5. bakemon

Renji and his group made it to the courtyard to find it filled with Hollows and Digimon.

"What a drag. There are a lot of them." Shikamaru commented.

"The Digimon are mostly Bakemon, compared to most these are weak cowards." Koji scanned the Digimon with his D-Tector.

"Okay so are the Bakemon the ghost like things or the white masked monsters?" Naruto asked.

"Their ghost like things. The masked monsters are Hollows." Ichigo informed him. "Hey fishcake aim for the Hollows' masked that's the way to defeat them."

"Got it! But what about the Bakemon, Koji?" Naruto asked.

"Leave them to me." A ring of data appeared around Koji's hand "Execute spirit Digivolution, Lobomon!"

Koji was now a warrior with wolf like pale blue armor and two sabers. "Shall we?"

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji jumped into a group of Hollows.

Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and charged after Renji slashing away at Hollows and Bakemon. Shikamaru shrugged and pulled out his knuckle blades as Naruto joined the fight.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled producing twelve clones.

"Lobo cannon!" Koji attacked clearing a small path to Ichigo.

"Alright that's it, Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled sending a blade of pure energy from his Zanpakuto clearing more of the path that Koji had started.

"Zombie claw!" One of the Bakemon got a hold of Ichigo.

"Hold on Ichigo! Rasengan!" Naruto attack the Bakemon destroying it.

"Shoot they just keep coming!" Renji yelled as more Hollows and Bakemon fell from the sky.


	6. more bakemon

"Great Bakemon." Rika commented as her group arrived at the throne room.

"Sasuke, Rika, and Renamon attack the hollow's mask." Toshiro told them.

"Right." Sasuke said to him as Rika and Renamon nodded their heads.

Hotaru had given Rika a staff before they left so that she would have a weapon. Sasuke found himself surrounded by Bakemon. He smirked as he made several hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix flower jutsu!"

Rukia and Uryu found themselves back to back surrounded by Hollows. Rika and Renamon were taking out Bakemon as fast as they could only to have another or a Hollow fills its spot. Bakemon floated above Rukia and Uryu as the Hollows moved closer.

"Uryu when I give you the signal run for it." Rukia said.

"Right." Uryu nodded knowing what Rukia was going to do.

"Dance Sode no Shinayuki." Rukia said as Uryu ran passed the Hollows. "First Dance, Tsukishiro!" The hollows and Bakemon around Rukia turned to ice and shattered.

"Enough of this. Reign over the frosted frozen sky, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro released his Zanpakuto.

"Finish them Renamon!" Rika yelled as she and Uryu took out five more Hollows and Bakemon.

"As you wish Rika. Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacked clearing out a third of the remaining hollows and Bakemon, as Toshiro took out another third.

"Leave the rest to me!" Sasuke said, "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"

The remaining third were fried.


	7. trackers

Hotaru sat at the computer watching as the number of enemy dots decreased.

"Not again!" Orihime commented as another alarm went off.

"What is it Hotaru more scouts?" Lee asked her.

"No worse trackers and they're headed right here!" Hotaru told them.

Within five seconds the room was covered with Tsumemon and Blanks.

"Great Tsumemon their In-training level Digimon, but they are all virus." Zoe scanned the Digimon.

"And Blanks, their souls with no memories!" Orihime pointed out the blanks.

"So we get rid of them and Azien and the Akatsuki don't get our location right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Hotaru answered her.

"No problema! Execute sprit Digivolution! Kazemon!" Zoe yelled becoming a fairy with purple hair and pink and purple armor.

"Orihime, Sakura stay close to Hotaru!" Lee yelled as he and Kazemon charged for the trackers.


	8. trackers pt 2

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee attacked the Blanks and Tsumemon, but more just replaced the ones he defeated.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon, Zoe, also attacked the trackers sending them flying.

Hotaru held onto Orihime's arm as she protected her from the Tsumemon and Blanks with her shield. Sakura stood back to back with Orihime and Hotaru protecting their backs from attacks. She summoned her charka into her fists and started pounding away at the Blanks, half realizing that the Tsumemon were leaving.

"Ick these Blanks are stickier than marshmallows!" Orihime commented as she tried to kick them off of her leg.

Orihime's shield finally gave do to the amount of blanks on it. Sakura swooped in after the shield shattered and sent the Blanks on Hotaru and Orihime flying towards the door. She scanned the room for Zoe and Lee only to find Zoe flying in the air with Blanks trying to bring her down, but there was no sign of Lee anywhere!


	9. too many

"There's too many! We need to try and retreat!" Hotaru yelled as more Blanks flooded the room.

Sakura tried to say something, but it was too muffled by the Blanks. She continued to punch and kick her way through them trying to find Lee.

"Tornado Kick!" Sakura barely even heard Kazemon attack.

Under the amount of Blanks Sakura found it hard to breath. She found herself by the wall and instantly focused her charka to her feet and climbed out of the sea of Blanks. She gasped for air as Kazemon helped her get the rest of the Blanks off of her.

"Thanks Zoe, but we need to find Lee, Orihime, and Hotaru! Their down there somewhere under the Blanks." Sakura told her as she scanned the sea of Blanks for their friends.

"I'm going into my Beast spirit, Sakura. It will give me some more power to fight these things." Kazemon told Sakura. "Slide Digivolution to Zephyrmon!"

Kazemon changed from a fairy to a harpy with golden wings, blue hair, and the same pink armor. As Zoe digivolved, Sakura noticed a small bright light peeking out of the Blanks. She tried to make out who was making the light, but she still couldn't make out anything other than the light and Blanks.


	10. blanks

Under the thousands of Blanks Orihime struggled to keep a hold of Hotaru who was knocked out by the force of the Blanks.

'_I have to be strong for Ichigo!'_ she thought as more Blanks piled on top of them.

"Tsubaki, Koten Zanghus I reject!" Orihime attacked the Blanks.

Above the Blanks Sakura and Zephyrmon watched as the light zoomed through the Blanks. Zephyrmon rejoined the light in its battle with the Blanks.

"Plasma Paws." Zoe started slashing away at the Blanks.

Sakura watched as the light flew right up to her. She blinked in amazement at the small male fairy in front of her, and then he was gone back into the Blanks.

'_We could really use Naruto right about now to get rid of these blanks.' _Sakura thought as she wrapped a tag on a kunai

Sakura threw the tagged kunai into the air at the Blanks on top of Zoe. Right after the tag exploded, Sakura saw Blanks getting thrown every which way at an alarming rate.

"Thanks Sakura." Zephyrmon said to the pinked hair Kunoichi whose attention was on the flying Blanks. "Who or what is that?"


	11. end of blanks

"I think that's Lee, but it's still hard to see through all these Blanks." Sakura commented as a kunai flew out of the Blanks.

The kunai had a piece of paper attached to it with a "nice guy" smiley face on it. Sakura started giggling as she saw it. Zephyrmon looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry its Lee down there. He wants us to attack the Blanks at the same time. I'm going to smash down on them sending them to you okay?" Sakura explained.

"No problema! I'm ready when ever you are Sakura!"

Sakura nodded as she jumped off the wall. Sakura plunged to the ground send all the blanks flying up towards Zoe.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon attacked ridding the room of blanks.

Sakura let out a breath, as most of the blanks were defeated. She looked towards the back of the room to see Lee standing in his fight stance with Orihime and Hotaru behind him. She fell herself start to blush as this wave of relief rushed over her as she looked at Lee. Sakura was almost in a daze as Zephyrmon landed next to her.

"Come on Sakura let's finish cleaning up these last few blanks." Zephyrmon said to her snapping Sakura out of her daze.

"Um, yeah let's do it." Sakura answered shaking her head.


	12. enemy

Renamon landed right behind Rika as the others were regrouping themselves

Renamon landed right behind Rika as the others were regrouping themselves. Toshiro's and Rukia's Zanpakutos had returned to their normal forms.

Uryu released his bow as Sasuke looked up at Toshiro, "I suppose we head back to where Hotaru is." Sasuke half way asked.

"Yes…" Toshiro trailed off as he felt a huge change in the spiritual pressure in the throne room.

Rukia and Uryu also felt the change, and even Sasuke and Rika could feel some change as well. Renamon looked at the door to see a man standing in the doorway with bone like features on his face and a hole in his chest.

"Well if it isn't Edorad Leones of the Arrancar." Toshiro said as he pulled his Zanpakuto back out of its scabbard.

Edorad just laughed at the team. Sasuke's mind was some place else he knew his brother was going after Naruto's group, but this pitiful Arrancar is in his way from his goal of revenge.


	13. swords

Koji returned to his human form as Naruto jumped down next to him. The hollows and Bakemon had stopped raining down on them. Renji's Zanpakuto returned to normal as the team regrouped. All of a sudden two blurs of red and black flew passed Ichigo! Renji spun around just in time to block the attack. His sword met another sword similar to Ichigo's in size but was fully wrapped up. Naruto looked up at Renji's attacker and recognized him instantly!

"That's Kisame! Which means that Itachi is around here somewhere!" Naruto started looking around for Sasuke's brother.

Kisame gave Renji a grin, "Heh you're good with a sword, but not good enough."

Kisame brought Sharkskin down on Renji's left arm, shredding his sleeve and the cloth covering the blade. Renji jumped back a bit realizing that the blade not only shreds but it eats spiritual pressure and probably charka as well.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji released his Zanpakuto once again.

Kisame blocked Zabimaru with Sharkskin. Renji smirked as the two swords met; pulling his up he extends Zabimaru slicing down on Kisame's right shoulder.


	14. close enemies

Naruto stood watching Renji and Kisame fight not noticing the dark figure heading for him. Itachi appeared in between Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki. It's been a long time." Naruto whipped around to find himself staring right into a pair of blazing Sharingan eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto growled as quickly diverted his look to the ground hoping that he didn't get caught in a Genjutsu.

Koji looked over at Shikamaru, "So that's Sasuke's brother?"

"Yeah although I've never fought him personally, I've seen the effects of what he can do." Shikamaru told him as his shadow headed towards Itachi.

Itachi was trapped by Shikamaru's shadow, but he looked back at the Shadow user with his Sharingan just before Shikamaru executed his Shadow choke jutsu. Next thing they knew Koji was in Shikamaru's shadow choke and Itachi was now in between Ichigo and Naruto with a kunai to Naruto's neck.

"Shoot, sorry about that Koji." Shikamaru apologized to Koji as he released his shadow choke.

"Don't worry about it, but now I know why Sasuke would want to kill him. Itachi is powerful." Koji commented as he placed his right hand on his D-Tector Digivice.

Ichigo charged at Itachi hoping to land a blow on the Akatsuki. Itachi already knowing Ichigo's movement removed the kunai from Naruto's neck and gracefully turned around to block Zangetsu.

Naruto gulped, "Um, Koji if you're going to do that digi thingy again now's a good time."

"Give me a minute! I just DeDigivolved here!" Koji snapped at the orange clad ninja.

"Ah man, what a drag!" Shikamaru whined as he watched Ichigo slashing at the air wildly. "Naruto keep your guard up; Itachi's just put Ichigo in a Genjutsu. Koji try to digivolve as soon as you can and try not to look at Itachi's eyes, stupid Sharingan." He told the two as he walked over to Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Kisame was having some fun in fighting against Renji. "Heh, I haven't had this much fun fighting against another swordsman since my time as one of the seven swordsman of the mist." Kisame pointed out as he slashed at the red headed Soul Reaper.

"Glad to hear you're having so much fun." Renji commented as Sharkskin and Zabimaru clashed together.

Renji jumped back and set himself up to use a kido attack.


	15. frozen

"Out of my way!" Sasuke yelled at Edorad Leones with his Sharingan and Chidori ablaze.

"What the heck has gotten into Sasuke?" Rika asked looking at Rukia.

"I don't know, but I think it might be something to do with his brother." Rukia answered as they heard Edorad laugh.

The Arrancar laughed as he swatted Sasuke into the wall like a fly. Sasuke coughed up blood as he hit the wall and fell to the ground with a moan. "Puny human, we Arrancars have skin of hierro. In other words it's like iron."

Rika laughed at Edorad looking at the arm Sasuke just hit, "You better take another look at that arm, gobblehead."

He looked down at his arm to see blood running down it. "I see a powerful attack made by focusing spiritual pressure into his hand and striking his enemy with it at a fast speed. But that doesn't matter because he won't be returning to this battle. Nor will any of you be alive much longer. Awaken Volcanica!"

"Now that's just ugly." Rika commented on Edorad's released form.

"Reign over the frosted frozen sky, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro released his Zanpakuto once again.

Rukia looked over at Rika and Renamon. She had an idea. "Rika have Renamon try to get behind him and attack when we attack." She whispered to the Digimon tamer.

Rika looked at Renamon who nodded and vanished. Uryu picked up on the plan as well as did Toshiro. Rika picked up her staff and she along with Rukia charged at Edorad's injured arm, while Toshiro slashed at his other arm. Uryu made a run for it and he attacked Edorad's back with Renamon. Everyone regrouped to see if that did the trick or not.

"By the sound of his laugher I say that didn't work." Toshiro commented.

"Oh aren't you the clever one Shortie? Let's see here we've got a weak little girl with her pet fox, a snob Quincy boy, Shortie, and a powerless Soul Reaper girl, what did you thing was going to happen. Like I said you are going to die here." Edorad laughed even though he was covered in blood.

"Let's see here since all of us are cover with blood, yet you looked the worst I say we are still winning." Uryu pointed out, since he was the less angry one of the bunch. "Insult us all you want Edorad, you will be dying here."

"Speak for yourself, Uryu." Rukia hissed at him.

Rika pulled out two cards from her deck box. "Let me show you that Renamon and I are anything but weak and little." Rika started swiping the cards into her blue D-Power, "First I'll increase Renamon's strength" she swiped her first card, "Then digi-modify battle tomahawk activate." A huge double bladed axe appeared in Renamon's hand.

"My name is not Shortie. It's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Toshiro barked at Edorad, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

The whole throne room became a walk-in freezer. Toshiro now had a pair of ice wings and tails. Above his head floated three ice flowers. Rukia was the last to join Rika, Renamon, and Toshiro.

"Dance Sode no Shinayuki." Rukia released her pure white Zanpakuto once again.

Renamon attacked slicing off Edorad's arm, the very arm that Sasuke originally injured. Toshiro attacked taking off the other arm and freezing half of Edorad's remaining body. Toshiro back off to let Rukia finish the Arrancar.

"First Dance, Tsukishiro!" Rukia circled Edorad in a pillar of ice.

Renamon nodded at Uryu who had his Quincy bow ready. "Diamond Storm." Renamon attack the pillar with Uryu shattering it to pieces.


	16. warning

"And Sasuke…" Sakura stopped realizing that the only two ninja were left are Sasuke and Neji.

Neji had no reason to talk trash about her so that just left Sasuke. Sakura sigh and calmed herself down. This was no time to worry about a silly childhood nickname and crush.

Naruto suddenly bounced up, "Oh I almost forgot. When we were fighting Itachi, he gave me a warning!"

"Why would Itachi give you a warning Naruto, he's the enemy." Neji questioned.

"Beats the heck out of me, but he told me that there was a traitor among us and that he or she would strike when we aren't expecting it." Naruto explained.

Rika, Renji, and Koji all started laughing about the same time after Naruto finally finish telling the team about Itachi's warning.

"Oh man that's good Gogglebrain. I can't believe you fell for something like that?!" Rika commented through her laughter.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know I was there as well, but that's just a classic leg puller right there. I know you think Itachi's all powerful and all but seriously?" Koji added.

"Yup it's defiantly like having Ichigo times two." Renji also added.

"Hey! Itachi and I have a relationship going here! After all he and Kisame were the first two Akatsuki members to be after me! Well, I'm going to keep Itachi's warning and be on the look out for the traitor." Naruto slumped back down and started pouting.

"That's not actually a bad idea at this point, to keep the warning in mind as we continue to fight." Neji and Toshiro told the group at the same time causing the two to look at each other and raise an eyebrow.

"And you are?" Toshiro asked Neji.

"It's always polite to state your name first." Neji scoff Sasuke's attitude from the Chunin exams, causing Sasuke to glare at him. "But that doesn't matter, I am Neji Hyuga."

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Welcome to the team for what their worth." Toshiro greeted Neji.

"Which isn't much." Neji added to Toshiro's last comment.

Rika happened to be listening in on the boys. "I would be careful who I call losers around here. You never know what's going to happen." Rika warned them as Naruto dive bombed Ichigo.

"What the hell are those two fighting about now?" Renji asked.

Koji just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to Rika. "So Rika you seem to be a good fighter. I wonder how our Digivices are different."

Rika blushed at the warrior of light, "Well I can modify Renamon by swiping cards into my D-Power, would you like to see?"

"Sure." Koji blushed and shrugged his shoulders again as he followed Rika to the back of the room.

Meanwhile Sakura and Rukia were trying to stop Ichigo and Naruto, "Cha! Knock it off Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the orange clad ninja waving her fist in the air.

"Ichigo this is no time for childish bickering!" Rukia yelled.

Sakura gave up as Zoe entered the fight yelling at the two boys in Italian.

Lee took a deep breath in as he got the courage to talk to Sakura about her nickname. "Um, Sakura are you okay, I mean about the whole billboard brows?"

Sakura turned towards him and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Lee. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because if you are not fine then someone must teach Sasuke a lesson in manners over a girl's feelings, and I am more than willing to be that someone for you!" Lee gave Sakura the nice guy pose.

Sakura blushed and giggled, "You know Lee the more I get to know you the more I see that you would make the perfect boyfriend and keep your girl happy."

"Really?!" Lee's eyes widened, "You know, Sakura, my question is still open."


End file.
